


Metaverse Matron's Manor

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2019 [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Mental Regression, Soiling, diaper use, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Makoto and Ann go check out a strange Manor that's appeared in the Metaverse, never to return... Or at least, not with their current minds intact.
Series: Poll Stories 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487513
Kudos: 12





	Metaverse Matron's Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for week 47.

"So, this is the place? It's like a Palace, yet I don't sense a Treasure within..."  
  
A pair of girls stood in front of a big pair of double doors, leading straight into an old medieval looking manor. They were part of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, and part of their duties involved checking out anything off about the Metaverse. The structure was one of those strange things, yet its presence was not strange enough to warrant the presence of more than two of the thieves.  
  
Ann Takamaki, alias Panther, as well as Niijima Makoto, alias Queen. Both dressed to impress in their respective red and black bodysuits, yet neither of them was prepared for what might behind those doors.  
  
"Whatever it is, we'll have to deal with it. Joker and the rest are busy with their schoolwork, and we've both been slacking on our duties. This way, we'll make it up to him for what he's done for us." The brunette girl with the spiked fists replied as she pushed the flat of her hand up against one of the doors, putting a little bit of strength into her motion to try and inch it open.  
  
The blonde thief rubbed the back of her head as a small chill ran down her spine. "You're not really wrong, but... That doesn't stop this from feeling so off. You sure it couldn't be a trap or anything? Maybe there's somebody with a grudge against us that..." Ann paused before shaking her head. "Oh, what am I doing, being a worrywart? Let's just get it over with, then let's talk about what we saw inside once we're actually done."  
  
Makoto smiled a little. "Fretting over the two of us like that didn't fit you either, Ann. But you're right, let's see what's inside..!" With another stronger push, the doors flew open to reveal the foyer to the two girls.  
  
It was... empty. Ghastly, deserted and utterly devoid of life. Despite the fine decorations and the seemingly endless amount of rooms, there wasn't anybody around. Even as the two girls entered, not a sound could be heard besides their heels creaking against the ground.  
  
That is until the doors shut behind them, and a soft motherly laugh graced their ears. "Oh my, I've got a pair of guests. And I really haven't prepared either, you naughty girls..." The words bounced around in their heads, making it hard to truly identify where the source was, prompting both girls to spin around to try and find the culprit.  
  
"Show yourself!" Makoto shouted as she clenched her fist, ready to strike the second the maternal sounding entity would make herself apparent.  
  
"Yeah! Being invisible isn't fair! If you don't like that we're here, you could at least just let us leave!" Ann followed up as she brought out her trusty whip, grinning a little as she prepared herself for a bout.  
  
Their enthusiasm and readiness to throw hands was met with another laugh gracing their ears. "Oh, you two are just adorable. But you're not wrong, I should be more mindful of my manners. I'd be setting a bad example for my dearest children if I didn't." The words continued to fly around inside of their heads, as a small pentagram appeared at the feet of the massive stairs leading up to the second floor...  
  
From the pentagram, a tall and imposing presence emerged. Standing at an impressive ten feet, a white-skinned and white-haired woman clad in a tight red cocktail dress that showed off so much of her body that you didn't even need to imagine how she'd look underneath it, she was... Strange, to be frank. Especially since she looked like a human outside of her strange skin color and dress sense...  
  
"Welcome to my Manor, little ones. I am Asphodel, but you may call me Mama if you need anything to call me. Would you like to stay for a spell? Trust me, you'll fit right in alongside all of your future siblings." The motherly semi-giant chimed with a bright and inviting smile on her face, yet both of the suited girls didn't exactly find her inviting gestures... pleasant, to put it mildly.  
  
Makoto furrowed her eyebrows as she smashed her gauntlets against one another. "I'd rather not, Ma'am. Your hospitality is appreciated, but we have a job to do. We need to find out why this manor's appeared, and then we need to get out. An easy job that I would rather not want to complicate further than necessary."  
  
Ann nodded as she cracked her whip. "Mmhm! You'd better just let us go. I'm sure you've got some wonderful kids, but you're kinda weird? And I don't really feel comfortable around you, especially when you call us little ones." The red-suited girl added as they both took a defensive yet aggressive stance. Ready to fight should the larger woman try to aggress on them...  
  
Asphodel tsked a little. "You're aiming your weapons at a defenseless mama. Don't the two of you have any shame? I think you're both due for a lesson in manners..." She started speaking up, only for her smile to curve a little at the ends. "Or... Do you really? I can smell something about you two, something that bothers me more than it might bother you..."  
  
Both thieves kept on the defensive as the larger woman approached them, only to find themselves staring into her big crimson eyes. "Oh yes. I can tell that you two are troubled, alright. You shouldn't even be fighting in the state you're in, with all the baggage you're lugging around. You two should be in your bed, sleeping away all of that bad stuff you've been building..."  
  
"Baggage... What are you talking about, Ma'am?" "Mmmmm... I mean, you're not wrong, but that's personal stuff you shouldn't be prying into. Besides, what are you anyway?"   
  
The two girls seemed to lower their guard ever slightly as they looked into the larger woman's eyes, not that they noticed outright. "Oh, that's simple. I am a Demon, nothing more, nothing less. A Mama Demon, if you would." She chimed as she brushed her long white hair out of the way, before grinning just a little. "Well, since you're both so wound up... I think it might be a better idea to show you what I mean."  
  
Before Ann could tell what happened, she felt a wave of weakness overwhelm her body. She tried to call out and call upon her Persona, only to suddenly find her mouth had been stuffed full of something soft and comforting. Something that made her suckle like a baby. Upon looking downward, she saw the telltale ring of a Pacifier sticking out of her mouth, keeping her mostly silent. Not able to summon her Persona, and most importantly not able to talk back against Mama...  
  
Wait, why was she thinking of Asphodel as Mama..?  
  
As the blonde girl's eyes suddenly started growing glazed, Makoto jumped back to avoid being pacified and Silenced in the same fashion as her friend. "You... You were just trying to lure us in with your sweet words! Monster!" The brunette cried out as she clenched her fist, ready to fight to free her friend...  
  
Only for her eyes to widen as the demon lifted the red-suited girl into her arms. "Ssssh... It's okay, dear. You're safe with Mama. You'll always be safe from now on. No more bullying, no more evil men or girls taking advantage of you, bullying them or otherwise... Just Mama, and your new brothers and sisters." The pale-skinned woman hushed and rocked Ann back and forth, all while smiling with such a serene expression.  
  
As Ann was rocked back and forth, she found that it got harder and harder to think. The way she was suckling on that addictive pacifier wasn't helping things either, as the sounds of her enjoying the rubber toy filled the foyer. The more she sucked, the more she got rocked, the less she could think about...  
  
Thinkies were hard anyway. Mama was right, she was super safe and warm in her arms. It didn't take much for the little blonde to squirm happily in the larger woman's arms, giggling slightly as the light in her eyes returned in a purer and more innocent fashion. Just by simply being around the woman for long enough, her mind had been rewound to the point where her mental age matched her 'size', in the demon's eyes anyhow...  
  
The second her pacifier left her mouth, she couldn't help but cry out in delight at the sight of her mommy's face. "Mama!" The blonde giggled as a little trail of drool ran down her cheek. She felt happy, sincerely and worry-free for the first time in a long while. All thanks to a strange demon who wanted nothing more than to add them to her family. A selfish want, perhaps, but one she pulled off with grace and care...  
  
Grace that made it harder for Makoto to watch. "Ann..." She muttered as she felt her feet moving on their own. Just the sight of her friend in such childish and infantile bliss made it hard for the brunette to think as well. She didn't realize it, but she had fallen under the very same spell that her friend had. The entire manor was a trick. Just by entering it, they had hastened their own demise.  
  
Not that it mattered now. Mama was there for them...  
  
Something within the brunette's mind screamed at her, telling her that all of this was wrong, super wrong and that she should be running away from Mama... but why should she? That warm smile, that inviting bosom and that protective grip that she held Ann with... it was irresistible. A baby like her would be much better up there...  
  
Asphodel smiled as she noticed Makoto walking, then crawling towards her with her eyes focused on her bosom... "Ohoho. Little one, do you want to join your sister?" She chimed, as she slowly kneeled down and put the red-suited girl down behind the crawling girl. "Well, before that, we need to get you both into something more fitting. Babies like you don't wear outfits meant for big girls, you know."  
  
A snap echoed throughout the two regressed girls' minds as they found that their outfits suits had magically vanished, causing both of them to cry out as the cold air of the manor brushed up against their naked skin. Not for long, as their dear Mama lifted up their legs. They felt something soft and warm caressing their bottoms moments later, and as they looked down, they could see their brand new diapers being weaved through their thighs. A united giggle slipped from their lips as the wings were shut tight around their waists, leaving them both protected and warmer than before. To cap their new outfit off, both of them were lifted onto their butts before their pale Mama slipped a pair of pale sundresses on them, ones that were a size too small so that their diapers would always be sticking out.  
  
"There we are, muuuch better..." Their Mama chimed as she lifted both girls up into her arms once more, while her breasts freed themselves from her top at the very same time. "Now that you're all properly dressed, it's time for your dinner. One big helping of Mama's milk, then it's time for your nap. Dig in, you two." The demon's sweet words bounced around in the big babies' empty heads, as both of them looked straight at her inviting nipples... before latching on and suckling like the hungry babies that they were.  
  
Only a second or so after the liquid hit their tummies, they felt a pressure building in their bowels. A cute little brassy bit of gas slipped out of their butts before the back of their diapers grew heavy and stinky as the first of many poopies filled them. A constant, as they soon would find out.  
  
Not that they were aware enough. They just knew that Mama was holding them, that they were a little warm around their butts, that her milk was tasty, and that she loved them very, very much. Even as she carried them off to their new room, where they'd stay for the next long while.  
  
Maybe if they still had their adult minds, they'd have the sensibility to think about trying to contact their friends to help them... but, that didn't matter now. What mattered was Mama. Mama was their world, and she would remain that way until they became proper big girls again.  
  
Mama loved them, and they loved Mama...


End file.
